Dancing in the Rain
by Ellipsis Black
Summary: Draco plays Quidditch and steals a kiss. Ginny falls over. Repeatedly.


****

Dancing In The Rain

By Ellipsis Black  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: They're not mine, i just like to pretend they are.  
Warning: Nothing much.  
Pairing: Draco/Ginny   
Summary: Draco plays Quidditch, Ginny falls over.   
Additional notes: This was for a Fire & Ice Fluff challenge. No angst allowed anywhere, all happiness and light. Another part of the requirement was that D/G had to be believable in canon context, and Draco had to be in canon character, but he also had to be redeemed. Fluff and redeemed!Draco aren't exactly to my taste, but I gave it a shot anyway.  
~~~   
  
_Real lovers make love through dance_, Lucius had always told Draco. Well, Draco thought he was wrong.   
  
Real lovers made love through Quidditch.   
  
Of course, Draco had amended that because he was a rather shocking dancer and if real lovers used that medium, he seemed to be condemned to a lifetime of mediocrity.   
  
Poor Lucius. He had been wrong about so many things. Wrong about dancing, wrong about the Dark Lord, and wrong about Draco. Dear daddy Lucius had thought that his son was as stupid as he was, that his son wouldn't take a look at the odds and choose the winning side, but that was exactly what Draco had done. Draco had seen the Dark Lord and how his brilliance was being eroded by his madness, how weak he was, how his obsession with Harry Potter would destroy him. He had also seen Albus Dumbledore outmaneuvre Lucius and Harry Potter, a seventeen year old boy, outwit Lord Voldemort time and time again.   
  
In the end, it was a simple choice: Azkaban, or freedom.   
  
Anyway, back to Quidditch. Draco was good at Quidditch, when he wasn't playing against that pesky Potter. Draco especially liked playing Hufflepuff because he could fly rings around their new seeker, literally.   
  
Of course, this was really just to show off to the redheaded dot sitting in the stands.   
  
Ew, no, not that redheaded dot. Draco twitched as he caught sight of Ron Weasley.   
  
No, the female redheaded dot with the crazy, flyaway curls, the big chocolate-brown eyes and the pouty bottom lip which he just wanted to nibble on.   
  
It was lucky that Draco was staring at Ginny Weasley, because just then, a glint of gold just beside her caught his eye. Swinging his broom around, he swooped and shot like a dart towards the snitch, which was hovering over the Gryffindor stands.   
  
Closer…   
  
Closer…   
  
There it was. Leaning forward, he did a ninety-degree turn and claimed his target. One hand outstretched, reaching for the Snitch, he pressed his lips to Ginny Weasley's, slightly parted in surprise.   
  
At that moment, just as his fingers closed, another hand came plowing into it, scrabbling for the Snitch. Draco, shocked, lost his hold on his broom as he grabbed at the golden ball with both hands. His broomstick did a couple of bucks and threw Draco off.   
  
Desperately, he clutched at the snitch as he fell off the broom, right on top of Ginny, who had fallen down in the scuffle. He grinned sardonically at her then clambered up, smirked at the Hufflepuff seeker and raised the Snitch in his hand.   
  
"And Slytherin wins, 230 points to 50!"   
  
The crowd cheered. Well, some of them, anyway. The Hufflepuffs all looked shockingly disappointed—naturally, Slytherin had just flattened them—and the Gryffindors looked fit to kill.   
  
Draco hastily headed back to the Slytherin stands. The Slytherins didn't know about his defection—nobody knew except Dumbledore. Draco figured he wouldn't tell the Slytherins. He liked being their god far too much and who else would worship him? The Hufflepuffs? The Gryffindors?   
  
He'd be happy if just one little Gryffindor with red hair and lovely, luscious lips would worship him.   


*****

As Draco clambered off her Ginny pressed her fingers to her mouth. She felt shocked! She felt violated! She felt, well, tingly.   
  
It didn't help that she hadn't been able to keep her eyes off Draco all game, and in fact, all term.   
  
She watched as Draco Malfoy sauntered back to the Slytherin stands, not loosing sight of him until Ron grabbed her arm and hauled her upright.   
  
"Stupid git. Ginny, are you alright?"   
  
Ginny nodded. She told Ron to head back up to school, and not to wait for her.   
  
Ginny was a girl with a goal. As she settled back into the rapidly emptying Gryffindor stands, a few raindrops splattered her face. It seemed that the rain had been holding off to honour the Quidditch match and was now getting ready to pelt down.   
  
Luckily, it was only August and it wasn't too absurdly cold yet, so Ginny ignored the weather.   
  
Finally, after all his teammates had departed, Draco appeared, swaggering across the Quidditch pitch. Ginny jumped up and followed him, skidding slightly on the damp earth.   
  
"Malfoy," she called, when she was about three paces behind him.   
  
He turned, surprised. Seeing who it was, his face formed into its familiar arrogant lines, an effect slightly ruined by the fact that he kept having to blink to keep raindrops from rolling into his eyes.   
  
"Little Weasley. What do you want?"   
  
There was a drop of rain, sliding down his cheekbone, like a tear. As Ginny watched, it got caught on his bottom lip.   
  
"Uh, I… um, well…" she began, stuttering, and fell silent when she realised how pathetic he must think she was.   
  
Draco smiled. That little raindrop Ginny had been watching vanished into his mouth.   
  
She was blushing. Mortified, she turned, intending to walk away from him but the slippery ground betrayed her and instead she found herself falling straight at him.   
  
Draco jumped quickly out of her path as she fell.   
  
Trust me to choose to fixate on an unchivalrous git, Ginny thought, wincing as her hip connected particularly hard with the ground. But at least he's handsome, and oh, can he handle a broom!   
  
Draco was peering down at his fallen schoolmate, looking slightly at a loss. "Clumsy, aren't you?" he remarked.   
  
Ginny started to feel annoyed. "Help me up," she demanded, letting irritation overcome her shyness.   
  
Shrugging, he offered her a hand, which she grasped and used to lever herself up. Unfortunately, the slippery grass betrayed her again, and this time Draco didn't have time to jump out of the way before Ginny fell into his arms.   
  
He was warm, despite his drenched robes, and his forearm was lithe and muscled and slippery where she clung to it, her hip was pressed into his thigh.
    
    *****

When Ginny had slipped, Draco had put his hands out instinctively to catch her, so he supposed it was his fault that he was now in such close contact with her, his hip pressing into her stomach and one of his arms brushing the side of her breast and curled in the crook of her back.

Draco then became intensely aware of how they were standing; both slick with rain, and barely an inch of space in total between them.   
  
Draco leant down to close the space between their mouths. It was a better kiss than the first one. Ginny's lips were parted again in that maddeningly enticing invitation, so Draco explored her mouth with his, wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.   
  
Draco had a sudden desperate urge to be worthy of her, so she could trust him. He broke the kiss and whispered in her ear.   
  
Ginny's eyes widened. "Do you mean it? You've joined our side? Professor Dumbledore knows?"   
  
"Please don't tell anyone," Draco admonished. "I want it to be a secret."   
  
Ginny nodded, wide-eyed. Impulsively, she wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. Draco rocked her gently, moving his feet in time with hers. Slowly, they moved around the pitch, waltzing in the rain.   
  
Draco's heart pounded madly, almost in synch with Ginny's, which he could feel, even through the layers of clothing.   
  
_Real lovers make love through dance._   
  
Draco had to give Lucius credit, he knew his seduction.


End file.
